


Characters of The North

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: The North [2]
Category: Redwall
Genre: Character List, Gen, Spoilers, anthropomorphic animals, gousim shrews, highlanders - Freeform, more for authors benefit than audiences, redwallers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: As the title says, all the named characters of my Redwall tribute,The North.
Series: The North [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848319
Kudos: 1





	Characters of The North

**Author's Note:**

> As a result of listing, this contains spoilers for characters and allegiances. Also gives detailed descriptions that may or may not be mentioned in story depending if it flows enough. I’m a sucker for eye colors especially.

**Protagonist(s):**

_Alaerr Starrfisher-_ Young male otter, unknown if river or sea variation. Has pale sand-gold eyes, uses an odd weapon that’s a fishing pole slash longbow. Related to Rillbrook the Wanderer.

_Barrul-_ Young male stoat with blue eyes, highlander. His kilt is edged in feathers.

**Redwallers:**

_Abbot Adapis -_ Male fieldmouse in his older seasons.

 _Brother Fiscascus -_ male dark-furred mouse; Abbey Infirmary Keeper.

 _Sister Pearwin -_ Younger female mouse with pale gray fur; Abbey Recorder and Librarian, who teaches Abbey School.

 _Young Brother Merrin -_ Male mouse with black fur, Pearwin’s trainee. Takes up most Librarian duties, and has been learning bulk of recording duties as she tackles schooling.

 _Friar Vel_ \- Female squirrel, younger than the abbot but a close friend of his. Overly energetic.

 _Maple -_ young male mole; Vel’s assistant.  
  
 _Foremole Calger -_ Female mole, leader of the mole tribe at Redwall.

 _Serram Satach Scuttwind -_ Male gare with thistle colored fur, with gold-lined pale purple tunic and dark green pantaloons. Co-gatekeeper and best friends with Zillan. A typical hare.

 _Zillan Farspark -_ Young adult male otter with black fur; co-gatekeeper and Skipper’s son.

 _Skipper Torka -_ Male otter chieftain and quite a rogue.

 _Sillun Needleback -_ Male Cellerhog of Redwall; close friends with the Foremole.

 _Brother Belth -_ Male dormouse; Abbey Gardener and beekeeper.

 _Honeysuckle -_ Squirrelmaid.

 _Daisy -_ young female dormouse.

 _Ilra -_ Young female mouse with white fur, very serious demeanor.   
  


_Little Thrit -_ male bankvole dibbun, and leader of D.A.B.

 _Miss Tiggan -_ female shrew dibbun, partner in crime with Thrit.  
  
 _Mier -_ male mouse dibbun.

 _Cress -_ male hare babe, shy.

 _Mondra -_ Molemaid, barely out of dibbunhood.

 _Ihm -_ Male otter; Skipper’s son, and Zillan’s younger half-brother (he isn’t inclined to being close with Zillan.)

**Guosim (Geurrila Union Of Shrews In Mossflower):**

_Log-a-log Billum Broadbank -_ Male shrew chieftain, renowned for his prowess in directing the logboats.

 _Skaut -_ male shrew, essentially second in command.

 _Arel_ \- Female shrew; fierce fighter, and Skaut’s daughter. (More than likely the next log-a-log.)

 _Daggle -_ Male shrew, one of the best paddler’s.

 _Tern_ \- male shrew, scout.

 _Margle -_ female shrew.

 _Nokks -_ male shrew.

 _Reed_ \- young male shrew, cook.  
  


 _Wukka_ \- female shrew

**Woodlanders/Mossflower Residents:**

_Lerman -_ male mouse.

 _Nello -_ female mouse, Lerman’s wife.

 _Mikk -_ mousemaid, Nello’s daughter.

 _Tommanok_ \- family of watervoles masquerading as a monster.

**Vermin (Turan’s Horde):**

_Turan The Conqueror -_ Male stoat, large and powerful with green eyes. Uses a hefty battle spear.

 _Ethka -_ Dogfox healer, with silver-black and russet fur, yellow-amber eyes. A soothsayer of sorts. 

_Ethlegg -_ Male weasel, Chief Captain. Sword-carrier with a squirrel-fur cloak.

 _Streg -_ Male wildcat, a captain.

 _Scalefur -_ male rat, a scout.

 _Ermina -_ female ferret with dark fur, a captain.

 _Ferra -_ Female rat, soldier.

 _Kerak -_ male weasel, soldier.

 _Blae -_ dogfox, soldier.

 _Icefur -_ male ermine, soldier.

 _Skullcap -_ male rat, soldier.

 _Dogbane -_ Vixen, soldier.

**Mentioned:**

_Lord Silv Winterstripe -_ Badger Lord of Salamandastron with Silver eyes.

 _Noma -_ female hare, adopted daughter of Silv. Long Patroller.

 _Hemlock -_ Male bat.

**Author's Note:**

> So this’ll get updated but uh, I SUCK at shrew names.
> 
> Added two Vermin names, both herb names. Got rid of one Redwaller because the plans I had didn’t fit and the name sucked.


End file.
